Chapters
In Resonance of Fate, there is a prologue and 16 different chapters. Each chapter provides different main missions and optional side missions for you to complete during each chapter and that chapter alone. After completing the main missions for each chapter, you have the option to advance to the next chapter. If not all side missions are completed, you will be warned before proceeding to the next chapter. Side missions that have not been completed when advancing chapters, will be forfeit and can't be completed anymore. Prologue The game starts off with a simple prologue chapter which is introducing certain mechanics of the game, like the world map, core lifts and location areas. The main mission is simple, you're told to collect a parcel from Sullivan and deliver it to Pater at Pater's Manor. This chapter does not have a boss fight. Chapter 1 Chapter 1 is the first actual chapter of the game. In the main mission you're introduced to Cardinal Theresa who tells you to deliver a Rose to her husband's grave in Lucia. This is where you're first introduced to a dungeon, one which has several areas. It is also where you encounter the first boss of the game. Chapter 2 Chapter 2 starts of with a power outage. The Hughes Power Station has gone dark, so you and your team decide to check it out to see what's going on. This is the first introduction to a single dungeon, which is entirely room based instead of having multiple areas. Chapter 3 Chapter 3 is all about helping Cardinal Garigliano retrieve his Female Mannequin from deep within the Forest of Idols. It is the first of a series of missions in the Forest of Idols. Chapter 4 Chapter 4 sees the party return to the Forest of Idols. Chapter 5 Chapter 5 has the party obtaining a bottle of wine for Cardinal Barbarella at the Silver Canyon From this chapter onward, the player can visit Floors 7-9. Chapter 6 Chapter 6 once again takes place in the Silver Canyon. This time, Vashyron and Zephyr visit the canyon to recover some medicine when Leanne falls ill. Leanne cannot be used during the main mission due to the aforementioned illness. Chapter 7 Chapter 7 sees the party stopping Gelsey at a quartz mine at the bottom of Basel. This is the first chapter where the player can visit Floors 10-12. Chapter 8 Chapter 8 once again focuses on Pater. It takes place in Patertopolis. Leanne cannot be used during the main mission. Chapter 9 Chapter 9 sees Team Vashyron returning to Lucia, this time to investigate a supposed Sacred Sign. Chapter 10 Chapter 10 is one of the shortest chapters in the entire game. There is no boss fight in this chapter, and Zephyr cannot be used during the main mission. Chapter 11 Chapter 11, much like Chapter 10, is incredibly short. Only Zephyr can be used until the main mission is completed, and the player can only access Ebel City and the Arena prior to completing the mission due to the boss blocking the path to the rest of the overworld. Chapter 12 Chapter 12 takes place in the Square Garden. Only Vashyron may be used during the main mission. Chapter 13 Chapter 13 is a filler chapter with no boss fight. Though the player is in control of the entire party during the main mission, there is a segment after the mission where the player takes control of only Leanne. Chapter 14 Chapter 14 marks the beginning of the endgame. Chapter 15 Chapter 15 is the penultimate chapter of the game. Chapter 16 Chapter 16 is the epilogue of Resonance of Fate. Category:Guide